1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable boat trailer and more particularly pertains to allowing a trailer hitch to be extended to eliminate the need to back a vehicle a long way to unload a boat with an extendable boat trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat trailers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of launching and loading boats into and from a body of water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,713 to Kovach discloses a boat transporting and launching trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,121 to Collis discloses a boat trailer extension arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,519 to Heyser discloses a boat trailer tongue extender.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,906 to Robertson discloses an adjustable balance, extension boat trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,266 to Foster discloses a boat trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an extendable boat trailer for allowing a trailer hitch to be extended to eliminate the need to back a vehicle a long way to unload a boat.
In this respect, the extendable boat trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a trailer hitch to be extended to eliminate the need to back a vehicle a long way to unload a boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved extendable boat trailer which can be used for allowing a trailer hitch to be extended to eliminate the need to back a vehicle a long way to unload a boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.